


True Love

by Yuna_Starlines



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Fluffy, M/M, Patton is a Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: "Only true love" the witch has said, and Patton just wondered how his life turned into that cliché.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879966
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write that much Royality but I actually like the idea of Dragon!Patton I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing. 
> 
> My first language ain't English so I apologize for any grammar mistake.

When the witch turned Patton into a dragon, he didn’t exactly know what to do. He clumsily made his way out of the kingdom, hoping to never hurt someone.

He found a small cave, and he fell asleep there.

 _Only true love_ the witch has said, and he just wondered how his life turned into that cliché.

* * *

A knight was outside his cave. Patton growled softly.

Scratch that, there two knights outside his cave identical to each other, one was holding a sword and the other morning star. “We have to be careful from now on.” The one holding a sword said.

The other smiled, “Yes, sure Roman.”

Patton didn’t want to fight, he was so tired of everything. When the twins entered his cave, he was prepared to die.

“Remus, hold him still.”

He let himself be trapped, closing his eyes, “You’re going to be fine soon, buddy.” Remus, apparently, said to him, caressing one of his horns.

“We’re not here to hurt you.”

One of the knights was humming when he felt a small pang on his left wing, he groaned, in confusion. “I’m really sorry, buddy.” He was holding one of his scales between his fingers. “We need one of this, for a potion.”

Patton hummed, and nuzzled the knight of the sword.

“I think he likes you, Roro.” The knight patted one of his horns.

The knight laid for a while near him, it was almost night when the one in green said, “Let’s get back…” He picked up their satchel, “Logan needs this to help Dee.”

Patton didn’t want them to left, so he just let his head fell on the lap of Roman.

“C’mon buddy, I’ll visit you soon.”

Patton grumbled. In the end the knight waited for the blue dragon to fell asleep and they left.

When Patton woke up, he found some fruits and fresh meat near his cave, and he wondered if his knight left it there.

* * *

The knight came back, just as he promised.

Sometimes alone, sometimes with his brother or a wizard, _“Look, Logan, he’s the one who saved Dee.”_

He didn’t know who Dee was, but at least he felt helpful.

He didn’t feel like a monster when the knight was with him.

* * *

One night, the knight didn’t leave. “It’s too late to go back to the kingdom.” He said and he just laid on Patton tale.

They snuggled together and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night he heard some whispering _only true love, only true love, only true love_.

Patton was too sleepy to even realized what was happening.

* * *

Patton woke up to someone screaming. “What did you do the… dragon?” Roman was looking at him.

Patton made a face of confusion and he tried to stretched his wing, only to realized that they weren’t there.

“Wh-what?” His voice sound hoarse, “Roman?”

“Where's my dragon?” Roman said, touching his sword.

“I am… I was? The dragon.”

“Huh, that explains the horns.”

* * *

Patton was in the castle, staring at his reflection.

“Dee is half dragon too, you know?” Roman smiled, giving him some clean clothes. “I hope this fits you.”

“I am human, a witch cursed me.” Patton said, touching one of the horns. He still had some scales around the horns, some on his spine and his nails were a blue onyx. “I guess I'm human no more.”

Roman smiled, “I think you are pretty cute.”

Patton felt himself blushing, “Oh?”

Roman was also blushing.

* * *

The first time they kissed was after Virgil’s coronation, when Patton noticed that the horns were still there he started crying.

“Th-They lied.”

Roman held him, as Patton cried, “Who did, sweetheart?”

“The witch, they said true love was the answer.” He babbled, “And I love you, and you love me, right?” Roman chuckled and kiss his horn.

“The cursed should be broken by now.”

“I think it’s already broken, sweetheart.” He pecked his lips, “but true love takes time.” He grabbed his hand, “I guess the curse it’s gradual, just like our love.”

Patton kissed him.

And maybe the curse was never completely lift, but he was happy with Roman, and he couldn’t ask for more really.

**Author's Note:**

> Roman was truly his true love, but I just loved the idea of Patton half dragon, lol. 
> 
> We can pretend that later Logan discovered that the cursed was done wrong and that’s why it never fully breaks and when he asked Patton if he wanted it broken he said that he was okay this way. Also? Virgil as the king? Uhm I might write more about this AU.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @yuna-dan


End file.
